prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
The wiki has some notifications to protect itself. Here are some rules that you have to pay attention. List of Rules #Use Microsoft Paint or Adobe Photoshop to create your own Pretty Cure. Do not use MacPaint, Tux Paint or Corel Painter Essentials. #Do not use any copyrighted logos (ex. Nickelodeon, Kids WB, Nintendo, Sony, Mojang, etc.) or characters out of kindergarten television shows (Sesame Street, Caillou, Tellytubbies etc.). #You must put your user name as a category, if you've created fan articles. #Every Pretty Cure fandom must have at least 4 Cures. Please do not say "PreCure" (some of us have a hard time pronouncing it in English). #The wiki does not allow any violence, rapist themes, or pornographic images (rule 63, rule 34). Also, you are not suppose to show any realistic images. #We do not permit vandalism in this wiki. Artwork piracy from Deviant Art, Sheezy Art, etc. is abolished. #Do not let your characters' costumes plain or out of details. #Try not to use Polly-Barbie ( idea that contains some overcoming personalities, do not think about the Bratz, Polly Pocket or anything that does not fit the Pretty Cure series) or colorovers (male or female characters that are nearly related to other characters on Pretty Cure Series, but with different colors). #Do not use any gibberish or unknown speech ( He did taht!, meibee, I dunno). #Do not use internet memes. It will make you to be in warning ( Troll Face, Potato Face, Me Gusta, Poker Face, Pussy) #Do not make ideas that the information does not make sense or shows random and confusing images. #Your character(s) must contain a profile, personality, appearance, trivia, and gallery. (Ethmylogy as extra for a meaning of a character's name) #You do not use any offensive comments for our articles. #When using American names for the characters, do not use the character's surname first. Use the American name as regular. The surname goes first in Japanese form. #Do not use any unspecific names for your character(s)(ex. Cure Liar, Cure Blank, Cure Crayon, Cure Tired) #If you are making a video, do not use Microsoft Sam or Microsoft Anna as a voice of character. #Do not mix any users' information about the character. Put the users' informations in separate order. (ex. Shadowneko's Information-Cure Flame, Lillypad's Information-Cure Star). It can be easier to set up tabs to organize your information. You can type "tabview" (with arrows) in the start and the subarticle (ex. Yukishiro Honoka:Canon). Then, you put "tabview" (with arrows and a slash before tab) at the end of your tabs. #Do not edit rules without permission. #Erasing the users' character profiles can be too much warranty and may cause you to be kicked out. #If you are not very creative, sorry, but you need some practice to do. #If you need help with something, the best way to do is to talk to an administrator or the Community Central. Breaks The 1st Break can lead to a minor warning if one of the rules are broken. The 2nd Break can lead to another, but major warning. The 3rd and last Break may lead the user to be blocked by an administrator, and never edit again. If a user sneaks up, the administrator will ban him or her permanently. Templates *Template:Nihongo *Template:Quote *Template:Color *Template:Character Info *Template:Title *Template:Chapter Info *Template:Lacky *Template:Rule Breaker *Template:Crossover Character *Template:Official Character *Template:Character Bailout